Goku's New Challenge!
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Goku finds himself at the doorstep of new challenge, right before the Cell Games! Can he complete this challenge before the Cell Games begin?


Only two days left before the Cell Games. I'm confident that we'll be able to beat Cell at his own game. Personally, I think staying powered up is a great way to save up energy, but Chichi definitely disagrees with all this Super Sayian stuff.

"Are you serious?!" Chichi yelled. Her teeth were clenched and her knuckles were white. "That's the seventh cup you've broken today, Goku!"

"I'm sorry, Chichi," I said, not knowing what else to say. I fiddled with the sharp glass pieces. I didn't want to look into Chichi's eyes because the truth is I'm scared of her when she's mad.

"Goku!" Chichi slapped my hand with hers. "Stop playing with the glass! You're going to cut yourself!" She walked over to one of the cabinets, opened the door, and pulled out a small sweeping set. "Here you go," she said, while handing the sweeping set over to me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "But, Chichi, I might break it." It was a lame excuse, but it was the only thing I can think of.

"It's alright, you already broke seven cups," Chichi said. "You need more experience cleaning anyway. It's a good skill."

I reached my hand out and took the sweeping set. I examined it from all angles and even licked it. Trust me, don't do it, it tastes horrible. I then separated the small broom and dust pan and started sweeping. I could feel Chichi watching my every move as I carefully collected the small pieces.

"I'm finished!" I said. I walked over the trash can and dumped the glass in. "Wow, that was hard!" My nose was dripped with sweat.

"I must say, Goku, you did a pretty good job," Chichi said, smiling. I was glad that she was happy and I hoped that this would be the last of "Maiden Goku". "Now, go clean under Gohan's bed. I haven't swept there in ages. Go on!" Chichi motioned for me to go to Gohan's room.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said slowly, carefully picking each word I said. "Don't you think Gohan should learn, too?" I was happy with the outcome. It was a very believable excuse.

Chichi's eyes widened. "Oh, my, I forgot about Gohan! Tell him to sweep this room this instant!" Chichi ordered and I nodded. I rushed into Gohan's room where I found him reading from one of his textbooks.

"Oh, hey, Dad," Gohan said, looking up from one of his books.

"Your mother wants you to sweep your room. That includes under your bed," I said, handing over the dustpan and mini broom. "She wants this place spick and span, okay, son?" Gohan just stared at the sweeping set, like it was a new species of alien.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked me. I nodded and ruffled his blonde hair. "Okay," he said and he got right to work. With his Super Sayian speed, he cleaned up the room in no time. Gohan walked over to the open window and dumped the lint, garbage, dust, bugs, whatever you would find in a bedroom that's "garbage". "Done," Gohan said and he handed the set back to me. My eyes were wide, and I took the set unconsciously. Gohan smiled at me and began to go back to his books.

I left the room and told Chichi everything.

"My son, he's so talented," Chichi said with a hand on her chest. She fanned herself with the free hand. "He's growing up so fast."

My stomach growled. Instinctively, I went to the fridge. I couldn't help but use a little bit more strength. Without even noticing, I had one of the handles in my hand, disconnected from the fridge.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed. "Just when I was in such a great mood, you ruin it all!"

I was stunned. I ripped the handle off the fridge. "Look on the bright side, Chichi; at least the fridge still works!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Go!" Chichi said. She had her eyes closed and I heard her deep breaths. "Go to Home Appliances Shop and get us a new refrigerator!" I didn't even hesitate. That last thing I want is Chichi yelling at me 24/7.

I galloped to the door and flew into the afternoon sky. I had no idea where this "Home Appliance Shop" was, so I landed in the middle of a city and asked someone for directions.

"Oh, it's just down the street," the old lady told me. She pointed in a very vague direction. "It's huge! You won't miss it."

"Okay, thank you!" I said and went into the air again. It was normal now. No one gasped when I'm flying, which is nice. I don't want a whole lot of attention. I flew in the direction the lady pointed at and just as she said, I saw the humongous building: Home Appliances Shop.

I landed in the parking lot and walked to the front entrance. There were shopping carts, but I figured I needed a bigger one if I were to carry this baby home. I grabbed one of the big shopping carts and wheeled it inside.

I sped to the refrigerator aisle and browsed for a bit, looking for a big fridge. There was this nice stainless steel one that I really liked. One of the employees came up to me and asked if I needed any assistance.

"Yeah, I have a question," I said. "Is this fridge on sale?" I pointed to the one I liked.

The employee nodded. "Free shipping, too! Are you interested?" he asked.

"I'll think about it," I said. He left and I looked at the fridge. I wasn't sure if Chichi liked stainless steel, but it was worth the risk. I smiled and put my hands on both sides of the fridge. Carefully, I set the appliance down on the shopping cart and the shopping cart made a horrible noise. It wasn't going to hold much longer.

I wheeled the cart down the aisle and into the line. People stared at me like I was crazy, I wasn't sure why. I smiled back at them, but all they did was look away. Still, I felt some people peeking back at me. I guess I'm famous.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and saw the employee.

"Sir, you're not allowed to take that," the employee said.

I looked at him confused. "Excuse me, you said it was on sale." It was my turn in line. "Sorry, but I really have to go home. My wife will be super mad." I wheeled my cart in and the clerk scanned it.

"Bobby! Don't!" the man said to the clerk. Bobby looked up. To me, he looked like a care-free man. I liked him; he knew how buying stuff worked.

I paid and receive my receipt. The employee man didn't say a word after that. I returned the cart and rested the fridge on my back. "Thanks, Bobby!" I yelled and from inside, I saw Bobby wave at me. I gathered my energy and released it out from under me. I flew through the evening sky back home, where this refrigerator shall be used to keep my food fresh.


End file.
